Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows
by MazzTheMagician
Summary: My 1st try at fanfic, Harry and Co. go on a journey through europe in serch of a way to defeat voldemort and his horcruxes. 7th yeat HBP compliant


**_Hey,_**

**_I'm going to get rid of all the legal jargon and other such things now so they don't clutter up the rest of my story. I do not own any of J.K Rowling's work or ideas and any significance between my ideas and ones in the upcoming book are purely coincidental. Now that's out of the way I can explain the story a little bit. This is a Harry goes to different countries story to train, there may or may not be pairing in this, I haven't decided yet._**

**_I have not got a plotline for this story, am making it up as I go so excuse grammatical errors and other such things_**

**_Let's get on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows

Chapter 1: Just another one of them days

Depressed.

That is the only way to describe the boy, no, the man sat on a small rickety bed in the smallest bedroom of number four privet drive, once again woken by flashes of light and the voices of the dead. "Cedric, Sirius and now Dumbledore, every ones dropping like flies". The young mans head looked up into the mirror and started back into startling green eyes, well what would have been startling if they had looked alive but the pools of green looked dead to the world, hollow, the look of one who had lost everything.

Harry Potter felt as though he had lost everything.

Looking out of the window the mist which was everywhere last year now seemed to be a solid substance, trying to get through the windows and doors. Harry had received a letter from Lupin, explaining since the death of Albus Dumbledore the Dementors had begun to spread and breed like wild fire and control of the soul sucking fiends had become next to impossible.

Harry dropped his head into his hands once more and thought of all the destruction and death that had happened recently. People were going missing daily and Diagon alley was not opening at all, well save for one shop which was WWW (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) owned by Harry's two friends Fred and George Weasley, and according to them, Harry was a silent partner in the business because he had given them the money from his Triwizard Tournament winnings to start the shop. But even though they were open, the alley was deserted and not a soul dared walk anywhere, visits to the bank were made by a witch or wizard capable of apparition and a special apparition zone had been especially set up at the front steps of the bank for people wishing to conduct business as quickly as possible with the goblins, who would never close, the threat of the wizard causing this destruction would not bother them because he dared not anger the goblins, said goblins the wizard was trying to negotiate with but was failing spectacularly.

This was all explained in the letter, but there was nothing about Harry's departure from the hell hole he was currently in, not a word, and Harry's only guess was that they were waiting till the last minuet before whisking him away. He had an idea of when they were coming for him, due to the fact that the blood protections placed by Dumbledore collapsed after July 31st the Order of the Phoenix had to come and get him before then.

But right now all he had was a rickety bed, a worn writing desk that had numerous repairs and a wardrobe with one door which had a mirror on the back, and the trunk at the bottom of his bed. His wand was currently on his pillow, since he came home early from school he slept with the wand under his pillow.

Then he remembered turning up on the doorstep of Number four, and his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Petunias screech as she opened the door and his Uncle roughly dragging him inside, his nose touching Harry's and his meaty fists clenching his t-shirt demanding to know what he was doing home early.

"Potter what in the blazes are you doing home so early? Please tell me you have been kicked out of that crack pot school of yours." Harry smirked at his uncle, took hold of his wrists and yanked hard freeing himself.

"My Headmaster was killed during an invasion of the school by the people who associate with the monster that killed my parents, one of the students let them into the castle and then one of the professors killed the headmaster, after pretending to have switched sides in the war, and Professor Dumbledore trusted him only to be killed by him, there you happy now?". The smirk which had been on Harry's face as he prised his uncle's fists off his t-shirt was no longer there, only that dead hollow look in Harry's eyes remained and Vernon and Petunia Dursley would never admit this, but they actually felt sympathy for the broken young man in front of them and after a quick glance at each other Vernon's tone softened and he stepped away from Harry.

"Well boy get your things up to your room, dinners ready in about an hour or so". Harry looked at his uncle, nodded then heaved his trunk up the stairs and to his room.

And that was where he spent most of his time, up in his room, Hedwig was perched in her cage after just coming back from hunting and looked at him sympathetically, she knew that he was hurting but she could not do anything, she could not speak human and even if she could she knew she wouldn't be able to say or do anything to make him happy again. She thought back to the first time she saw him and the happiness and wonder in his eyes, and as each year progressed she saw him fall deeper and deeper into this pit of despair and each year she wondered why the people who cared for him did not come and get him, it did no good for him being holed up here.

Harry looked at his faithful pet and smiled, she made him think of the happier times in life and of Hagrid, who bought him his first birthday present; Hedwig herself but the smile gradually fell of his face again, thinking of Hagrid made him think of the despair the man must be feeling due to the loss of Professor Dumbledore and that lead him back to his previous thoughts, of how they could have been saved if he was stronger, faster, and listened to what people told him instead of doing the Gryffindor thing and rushing in head first regardless of the consequences. So there sat on his bed, Harry Potter decided his life had to change, he needed to know how to duel, to fight, to learn how to cast spells silently and how to make sure his accuracy and spell casting were dead on. He then thought about all the other things he needed to do, Hogwarts was out of the question, he could not return as the restrictions placed upon him would not allow him to finish the quest Dumbledore started and handed down to him, yes he needed to learn how to fight and to win, but he also needed to find the horcruxes, the horcruxes in which the monsters soul resided in, the objects that needed to be destroyed to make Voldemort mortal and doing that would make him defeat able. The task was still huge and the world rested on his shoulders but come hell or high water he was going to complete this task and finish his parents murderer once and for all.

Harry stood up and walked to his trunk, removed a quill Parchment and ink and began to prioritise his goals:

_Find the Horcruxes- Need to do this ASAP!_

_Learn to duel with the best, need to be able to defeat Death-Eaters and Voldemort!_

_Learn non-verbal incantations and Occlumency - can't let Snape beat me so easy!_

_Find Peter Pettigrew, hand him to Remus, he'll know what to do with him (Remove his silver hand first)_

_Find Snape and avenge Dumbledore_

_Find Bellatrix and Avenge Sirius._

It was a small list so far, but it would grow with time. Harry then got into bed and tried to get some sleep, trying to clear his mind as best as he could.

Harry awoke the next morning to a knock on his door and the pronouncement breakfast was ready, it had been like this the past week and a half, today was July the 14th, today was usually the day the Hogwarts express returned. Harry sat up with a groan an looked around, swung his legs off the bed and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets as though trying to rub away the images that plagued him during his sleep, the flashes, the cries, the death. Looking up he noticed his list on his desk, and remembered what he needed to do, another two weeks or so and it would be his birthday, another two weeks and he became a legal adult in the Wizarding world. Harry got up and went downstairs and sat at the table as his aunt served him his breakfast.

"Ah-hem, Dudley is coming home today, please do not threaten him he's had a bad year" before hiding behind his paper again. Harry smirked, he had found the letter a few days after coming home and heard the discussion between his Aunt and Uncle.

"This is preposterous, why would they do this? Vernon ring the school, ask them why they feel this punishment is necessary!"

What followed was a 3 hour phone call between Smelting's head teacher and Uncle Vernon where Vernon proclaimed his son's innocence as "A bit of fun" as he described it.

It turns out Dudley was having bare-knuckle boxing matches somewhere on the school grounds, and during one of these fights had knocked some poor soul unconscious an cracked his skull, while Vernon had made it so his son could still attend the prestigious school, he was confined to isolation in the teachers wing, away from his friends and all other privileges suspended till the end of term, and today he was coming home, so Harry ate his breakfast and went to his room and planned on staying there, just so he didn't have to deal with any tantrums or other fits Dudley may have.

Harry was reading a Defence Against the Dark Arts book when he heard Dudley arrive, the whole street heard Dudley arrive as a matter of fact due to him slamming the front door open so hard the glass cracked ad then shouting at the top of his lungs the injustice of what had happened at school and how all the teachers hated him and all the while Petunia was trying to placate him with promises of new clothes and such, Harry snorted and carried on reading thinking how pathetic the family was and how Dudley only whined an threw tantrums to get new things.

_Praeposterus conspicio - The inverted sight jinx, makes the user perceive the word in the opposite, up is down, left is right and so on, can be used to disable enemies in order for them to be **Stunned **(See page 247)_

"Hmm that should work well" said Harry to himself then writing down the incantation for the jinx and carrying on leafing through finding different jinxes to use and commit to memory. He had sent off Hedwig that morning with a request for a book on occlumency from Flourish and Blotts in the hope he could improve his non-existent mental defences.

"This one looks pretty good" thought Harry copied down the incantation for the bone de-fragmentation curse (_adflictus exosso)_ and carried on looking through 1000 Jinxes and How to Use Them.

Later that day, Hedwig returned with a note expressing that without authorised permission from the Ministry of Magic that the book he requested was not available. Harry groaned an laid back on his bed, his plans so far were not going as well as he had hoped, without being able to practice magic he could not try non-verbal spells or any other magic's he needed to practice and without the Occlumency book learning the art was near to impossible. Harry sat back up and thought about what he could do next, then he thought about Knockturn Alley, they had enough of the seedier shops to maybe have what he wanted, he sent his owl to one of the shops he had seen while following Draco Malfoy last year, "Ah" he thought and added Draco to the list of people that needed to be apprehended, the shop in question was called "_Miroslavs Magics- Books and Magical Artefacts". _Harry sat at his desk and wrote out the letter to the proprietor.

_Dear Sir/Madam,_

_I am looking for a book that will teach me the art of occlumency, please send details and price and I will pay accordingly_

_Sincerely HJP_

Harry thought using just his initials would not give him away, who would suspect Harry Potter sending an owl down Knockturn Alley for a book restricted by the ministry?. Harry rolled up the letter, attached it to Hedwig's leg and told her to take a few rests along the way and that he was sorry for all the work he had for her, she gave an indignant hoot as if she was reprimanding him for giving a post owl work and took flight through the open window, earlier that day the mist seemed to have receded letting out the sun that had been mysteriously absent with the presence of the Dementors breeding and people were in a generally happier mood.

Harry awoke again that night, sitting bolt upright in bed had held out in front of him he realised he was in his room at Privet Drive, not in the Ministry's Unspeakables department, in the room with the veil. Harry had once again seen his Godfather fall through the veil, never to return and all because of one person, Bellatrix LeStrange, she was the cause of so much pain in the world, and it was a wonder who could do more damage to her, Neville Longbottom or himself, Neville's parents had been tortured to insanity during Voldemort's first downfall when Harry was a baby, Bellatrix was sure that they knew the whereabouts of her fallen master.

Harry looked at the window to see Hedwig perched on the window sill, letter attached to her leg, he walked to the window and undid the latch letting her in, she let out a grateful hoot, delivered her letter then went to her cage for a well earned rest. Harry looked at the scratchy spiky handwriting, similar to Snape's but not as pointed and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear HJP,_

_The book you request is a ministry restricted book but I believe I may be able to acquire one for a surplus charge, the book will be 20 galleons and the surplus for acquiring will be another 10 galleons._

_Sincerely,_

_Miroslav_

"Well that should be good enough" thought Harry, writing to Gringotts to ask for 30 galleons to be sent to his home address, he didn't know if they did this but he had to try, getting to Diagon, then to Gringotts then up Knockturn would be suicide.

Harry left the note on his desk to be sent in the morning, this could wait one night at least.

The next morning Harry woke to the usual knock on the door, Petunia saying breakfast was ready and Harry trying to rub away the images. He looked at Hedwig, who looked back and fluttered out of her cage and to the desk, ready to carry another message.

"Always ready for a good flight eh girl" said Harry tying the letter to her leg and then writing another letter to miroslav, telling him that this was his 30 galleons.

"Hedwig this letter first to Gringotts then this one to Miroslav's ok?". The owl hooted an affirmative and flew out of the window into the once again sunny day.

Harry was once again looking through books and was reading a duelling guide and how to incorporate charms and transfiguration into a duel.

_To incorporate these two subjects into a duel, one has to think on their feet and something as simplistic as transfiguring a stone into a venomous snake (vicissitudo_ _vipera) or a huge boulder (vicissitudo grandis mons montis) and using Wingardium Leviosa or Waddiwasi (The lifting and banishment spells) one can make a huge projectile capable of crushing and disabling foes but it is best used if a person is being attacked my multiple foes in a small area, one can also conjure or use smaller hard objects to create the same effect._

That would be useful if there was a congregation of Death-Eaters thought Harry mulling over the idea, he had been thinking a lot lately and he knew, deep down that he would have to kill during this war, even if he only had to eradicate Voldemort which wouldn't really constitute as murder seen as he had killed maybe hundreds and was only a seventh of a man himself, but taking a Death-eaters life, that was different, they were lead by Voldemort and some of them maybe under the imperious, but some deserved to die, Snape, Wormtail, Bellatrix and Fenrir Grayback were just a few who could never be redeemed.

Harry was sat on his bed, thinking again, about the task at hand when a knock at the window showed Hedwig through the panes, looking more tired than Harry had ever seen her but then he saw the book, it was huge, maybe at least a thousand pages and he did not know how Hedwig was carrying it, he let her in and she landed on the bed, Harry untied her burden and thanked her. He thought it took longer than yesterday for her to fly there and back but now he saw why, the huge book on his bed, it looked small enough to fit in his trunk but looked deep and might take a few weeks to get through. On the cover, inscribed in gold was _Occlumency For the Deceitful Wizard._

"Wow" said Harry, opening the front cover where he found a note from Miroslav.

_HJP_

_The book you requested, anything else you require may be obtainable to me. All restricted books can be bought for a price, the higher the restrictions the higher the value and the greater the surplus._

_Miroslav_

"That may come in handy eh Hedwig" said Harry looking at the owl that was fast asleep in her cage, he smiled then moved Miroslav's note to read what it said on the front page

_Ye Wizard who's secrets be kept_

_Within this book _

_Is the knowledge to make u adept_

_At keeping information_

_Within thy mind_

_So the other deceitful wizards_

_May not find_

_What is locked within thee_

Harry then turned the front cover and looked at the different topics covered; to be frank he was astounded that there was so much and had a begrudging respect for Snape to close of his mind so well and without detection from Dumbledore. But he would have to learn how to do what Snape had mastered over years of practice and Harry thought that if Snivellus could do it, so could he.

A week later saw Harry sat crossed legged on his bed, after waking up and having his breakfast he went back upstairs to practice Occlumency, Snape's way of 'Throw in the deep end to see if Harry can swim' was the slowest way of acquiring the skills to be an occlumens, the trainee occlumens was supposed to sit an meditate for an hour or two each day and meditate, clearing the mind, Snape's two second 'Clear your mind Potter' was a pointless thing to say before battering his mind. The book Harry was now reading taught him how to create mental 'shields' and how to block intrusions and how to redirect a legillimens so they don't even know they are being blocked. Harry had began to make rudimentary walls and he could bring them up pretty quick but he knew they would be shattered by a strong attack when used with a wand.

Harry had been pleasantly surprised to find that legillimency was easier and was practicable without a wand, there was a section at the back of the book on how to perform the spell with and without a wand, but for proper instructions that a proper guide be bought. Harry had been practicing on his relatives and realised he didn't even need legillimency to read there thoughts, it was obvious, they were all wondering when he would be leaving Privet drive for good and the sooner the better. He had a discussion with his aunt and uncle the other day about moving from Privet drive when he had left so the Death-Eaters could not find them but his uncle firmly rebuked his idea stating that if any silly 'Dead Munchers want to invade his home he would see them off before they could do any damage.

At this Harry pulled out his wand.

And Vernon dived behind his chair. "How do you expect to 'Fend them off' when I only removed my wand an you dived behind the sofa?" said Harry plaintively

"Fine you made your point Potter" said his uncle eyeing the wand warily, I'll get onto Bradwells Home Sales and get the house put on the market.

"I'm asking you to do this for your own safety, because if they find you they'll kill you. No questions asked and they'll do it just to get to me"

"Really?" said Petunia looking fearful and up above there heads to where Dudley's room is

"Yeah, really aunt Petunia" Harry said looking straight into her eyes, seeing her fearing for her sons safety

"I'll be up in my room if you need me" said Harry as he turned around and walked upstairs to his room, he needed to practice occlumency.

A week later and it was the day before Harry's 17th and still there were no letters of any kind from the order, he'd even been outside an been to the park where it was alone and no one was revealed from beneath an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm so Harry guessed he was on his own.

Laid in bed that night clearing his mind, Harry was waiting for the clock to strike twelve, because once it struck upon the new day he was legally allowed to do magic. Ten to twelve. Five to twelve.

3

2

1

BANG!

Harry's meditative state broken, shot up and crouched on his bed wand aimed at the door a distinct thud knock sound was made as the person hobbled up the stairs, Harry knew from the sound who it was but dare not lower his wand due to past experiences, his bedroom door flung open and there stood Mad-Eye Moody, wand raised straight at Harry. Harry who would have been intimidated usually reached out with his legillimency and saw his thoughts briefly seeing Moody and Dumbledore stood over a table at 12 Grimmauld Place before he was forcefully thrown out.

"Hey Moody" said Harry.

"How can you be sure?" said Moody in almost a growl.

"Legillimency has its uses, and so does occlumency" said Harry trying hard to bring up his mental wall to stop Moody's invasion.

"Potter name the place your Godfather lived" said Moody staring him down .

"Moody you know its too risky here but it starts with twelve and ends in place, good enough?" said Harry, wand still raised.

"Now you ask me a question Potter" said Moody lowering his wand a fraction.

"Where did you tell me not to keep my wand in fifth year?" said Harry pointing the wand at Moody's eyes ready to cast the sight inversion jinx.

"Next to your arse now get your stuff Potter we got to go, quick, get your broom and shrink your trunk" said Moody, magical eye pointing every which way presumably looking for threats.

"What's the matter? Are Death-Eaters on there way? What's going on Moody said Harry as he flicked his wand commanding his belongings to pack and trunk to shrink, he then grabbed his broom and walked out of the door to see the Dursleys all looking at Mad-Eye fearfully, obviously the last encounter was still stuck in their minds.

"I'm off for good" said Harry, "I hope to never see you again, for your sakes" he said coldly, yes they may have been cordial to him the past few weeks but a lifetime of torment is not easily forgotten.

"Nah there isn't an attack I jus' don't like being here while the blood wards are down, were exposed" Moody growled ungainly stepping on his missing leg.

"So blasting the front door down and rushing me in my bedroom was pointless then?" Harry said looking at the front door littering the hallway.

"Potter" Moody said venomously "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" he almost shouted, Harry grinned and stepped out of the door following Moody who Barked "_Limen Reparo" _while pointing his wand at the door which dutifully sprang bag together then a quick "_Reparo" _put it back in its frame as though nothings had happened.

"Where are we going Mad-Eye" said Harry following him to Mrs. Figgs house.

"I'll tell you when I can Potter" said Moody limping up to the front door and rapping on it with his wand, the door then creaked open and an eye on a fleshy piece of string emerged from the doorway then the door fully opened to revel Lupin stood at the end of the hallway.

"Happy birthday Harry" said Lupin giving him a small smile which Harry returned.

Moody shut the door, wand and looked at Harry. "You can apparate cant you boy?" Moody looked Harry up and down

"Yeah but then why did I need my broom?" said Harry looking quizzically at Lupin and Moody

"To throw off anybody listening Harry" said Lupin gently

"Ah good point, so where are we apparating to?" said Harry quizzically

"Grimmauld" said Lupin simply as a small 'pop' came from where Mad-Eye was stood moments before. "Go on Harry but if there are any Death-eaters come straight back.

"Ok" said Harry visualising where he wanted to go, he hadn't apperated since doing side-along with Dumbledore but was positive he could still do it and a small 'pop' and he too was gone and into that restricting pipe before everything flashed into existence again

"Good apparition kid, barely a 'pop'" said Moody walking over to the house that was squeezing itself between eleven and thirteen and walking up the steps to open the door as another pop announced the arrival of Lupin. All three entered the house and the door shut as the house shrank back out of sight.

Down in the kitchen of number twelve, it was a beehive of activity, Harry had left his trunk and broom at the top of the stairs. On the way out of the kitchen was Mundungus Fletcher, the thief that had been stealing Sirius' possessions last Christmas and nodded at Moody then saw Harry and scampered out of the kitchen as fast as he could, the tail of his coat whipping out of sight at the top of the stairs.

"Potter, I'm going to tell you the truth, with Dumbledore gone were in trouble and we don't think England is safe for you anymore" said Moody sitting down with a groan and pulling out his hip-flask and taking a swig.

"Since Dumbledore died the Orders been in chaos, we looked to him as a leader an now there is no 1 so we all, at the moment are just convening here when we learn something of importance and we send out defence if we learn of an attack, of which there have been very few of" said Lupin looking pensive, the lack of attacks were worrying everyone.

"So Where am I going then if England's safe enough?" said Harry, getting worried he wouldn't see Ron or Hermione or Ginny, then again not seeing Ginny might be a good thing, might get awkward because of their feelings for each other, I just didn't have time for a relationship, maybe if she feels the same after the war then maybe we can give it a go but its just too risky now, I cant lose any one else.

"Harry we're sending you Hermione and Ron with Bill to Egypt. Your gonna' go over Europe, France, Germany, Switzerland, Hungary, Bulgaria then down into Greece, get a ferry at Athens then down to Alexandria where an Egyptian by the name of Ahmose will meet u and get you transport to Cairo.

"One why are we taking such a long journey and two how come Ginny can't go?" said Harry, He couldn't look for Horcruxes hundreds of miles away from England

"Well Harry we were hoping that along the way you could learn different things, Voldemort searched the globe and found hundreds of spells and enchantments and we're hoping you can do the same just with light spells instead of all the dark magic, and Ginny can't go because Mrs. Weasley is only letting Ron god because he is of age and can apparate, he passed a few weeks ago and all the Weasleys should be here tomorrow ok" said Lupin

"Yeah but Dumbledore gave me a task and-" Harry faltered at the look Mad-Eye gave him

"We know about the Horcruxes Potter, Dumbledore's portrait told Minerva and she told a select few of us, we are looking at everything and everywhere including the memories of Tom Riddle and we got it covered, you meanwhile can jus t worry about beating ol' Snakeface and we can all live happily ever after ok?" Moody said in his gruff voice, "Now get to bed, we'll be running some drills tomorrow with your friends and you'll need your strength Potter, your gonna' be at least a decent duellist by the time you leave here and with that Moody took a pipe out of his pocket and lit it with his wand

"Go on Harry, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" said Remus as Harry turned an walked up the stairs and began to wonder just how his life had turned around dramatically in just under an hour.

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
